Hostage
by DaftCat
Summary: Moriarty is spotted hiding out in an abandoned tunnel post gun shot, Sherlock goes to investiagte on his own, They decide to hold him in the flat for information. However, there is a discovery to be made about Moriarty's current condition...mpreg


Sherlock peered around the corner of the bridge that his location had been reported as, he looked back and Jessie, the homeless girl who had provided him with the information. She waved and left. He turned his focus back into the darkness in front of him. He saw a couple of homeless guys peeing up the inside of the tunnel, and a pile of boxes and different sorts of crap scattered around almost cramming the small space. He cautiously walked into the tunnel, the other men left, there was a dead dog lying on the ground, but he decided to ignore the corpse.

There was one more body, sitting up against the wall, skinny(ish) brown jeans,and a jacket, hood up, which looked too big for him.

He turned back and saw Jessie had long gone. He approached the figure before standing square in front of him.

Moriarty looked up at him and smirked "What do you want you fuck nut"

Moriarty soon regretted his earlier words as Sherlock made a lunge for him

"Noononopleeaseee", Moriarty groaned helplessly as Sherlock slammed him hard against the tunnel wall.

"Look I know your pissed" Moriarty started

"You know I'm pissed ?! Sherlock roared. He punched him a cross the face hard nearly knocking him out, he could see he had dislocated his jaw.

"Plea-", he managed to get out before Sherlock bashed his head into the stone wall, "sherll… shlockkk,, pleah".

Sherock grabbed his neck and forced him to look at him

"I could kill you right now, I could snap your neck." He didn't even respond he just stared back into Sherlock's raging glare.

He went to punch him in the stomach...

"Sherlock I'm pregnant!" He managed to shriek out before he continued his blow

Sherlock stopped, his eyes not leaving his own clenched fist, he looked him slowly, feep into Moriarty's eyes. his Dark curls had fallen over his face "What?"

Moriarty didn't reply

Shelrock let him drop to the floor and stepped back

"Get up!" Sherlock ordered

He tried to pull him up but he sunk back down banging the back if his head against the wall.

Sherlock crouched down opposite him. He didn't get a response. He had gone to sleep, or passed out. He cupped the back of his head trying to get a response, he felt his pulse, it was very weak. He left him in the corner to go and find john. His eyes drifted down to his torso. He hesitated, trying to deduce Moriartys situation before pressing his hand on to it, he felt a hard round bump, not very big, but he could feel movement even through his jacket.

Sherlock stood up, he had never felt this level of emotion before, anger, rage, fear, confusion. His hands were trembling. He had never attacked someone before, he had fought back when he had been attacked, but he had never... he needed to find John.

* * *

Back at the flat later that same evening, Sherlock had returned with a couple of grazed knuckles, he was being to quiet for johns liking.

"Sherlock what happened to your face?"

"What?"

"your face, it's all scratched"

Sherlock jumped up and hurried to the mirror, there were scratch marks across his face under his eye, must have been Moriarty without him notcing.

"How did that happen?" John asked again

Sherlock closed his eyes, he didn't know why he was having such a hard time telling John

"I found Moriarty"

John glared back confused…

"What?! You found him! when! Why didn't you tell me.. where is he! What happened?"

John saw the marks on Sherlock's knuckles. "Sherlock have you .. did you fight?"

Sherlock didn't respond

"Sherlock what did you do? What did he do?"

Sherlock snapped back into conciousness

"He's pregnant and I think he might be dead."

John didn't know what to say, he spun around and looked desperately at Sherlock for more information.

"So you did kill him?,, what.. preg-"

"No he collapsed, we'll need to go back and check.

"Sherlock since when do you commit attacks, on anyone?"

"The man killed hundreds and was hell-bent on getting me to kill myself it was fully provoked i assure you"

"Yes I know that.. I don't even know what to say. Have you even told Mycroft? Where is he? Hang on, how did you even find him?"

"Homeless"

"Ok, ok, well what are we going to do now, have you told Mycroft?" John asked again

Sherlock darted back out of the apartment

"Hang on Sherlock!"

"Come on John!"

John sighed and reluctantly followed Sherlock into a cab

* * *

John crouched in front of Moriarty who was in the same place as before. Moriarty's split and bleeding lips moved but no sound came out.

"He's alive his pulse is very weak" The he continued "Leave him here. Wait for him to die"

Sherlock gazed at John in surprise, this was rather dark for him.

"Get him back to the flat" Sherlock ordered

"What?! Sherlock no!" John protested

"We need information, bring him back,"

After much debate about what was the right thing to do, John knew full well he would never win, so the two men dragged him back to the taxi which was still waiting for them.

"Whats up with him?" asked the cabby

"Oh, drunk, got beaten up, hell be fine once he's slept" Sherlock was quick to respond.

They both looked at his unconscious body, battered and bruised, There eyes trailed over his bump...

"Sherlock what the hell do we do with him now?"

Sherlock didn't respond, he turned to gaze out the window on their way back to the flat


End file.
